


The Royal Treatment

by ViktorBunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Humor, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Humor, M/M, Minor Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Victor, Prince Yuri, Romance, Royalty, Royalty AU, YOI Royalty Week, Yoiroyaltyweek, for the insta, instant crush, minor toilet humor, strange history facts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViktorBunny/pseuds/ViktorBunny
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is a modern day Prince who inherited his childhood home from his late parents. The lavish palace and the stately property surrounding it had always been closed to the public, until mounting maintenance and utility bills sparked the idea to open half of his home to paying guests. Along with his small staff he boasts giving his guests 'The Royal Treatment' during their stay, playing host to everything from private wine tastings to extravagant weddings. His goal to fill his once lively home with as much life and love as he can while keeping a roof over his head unfortunately leaves him with very little time for romance... until a party of three guests arrive late one summer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start off by saying that this is in no way meant to be historically accurate to anything in the real world. Consider it part fantasy if you will. Any mention of family lineage is kept vague for a reason. I am far from any kind of history buff but I wanted to write a fun, not too serious, modern day royalty AU that people can hopefully enjoy without needing to know much history themselves.
> 
> With that out of the way... rating is mature right now due to mention of sexual activity and cursing. The rating will hit explicit in the first handful of chapters and as usual style goes remain so for the most part. So you've been warned! ;D ALL characters have been aged up by 5 years. No beta as usual.... X'D
> 
> No aesthetic boards for this fic, but I'll have chapter specific image headers to give you all some eye candy. 
> 
>  

Victor’s day typically started early. Most days he was awake before the sun even rose. He used these quiet, peaceful hours for himself and his poodle Makkachin. If the weather was nice he would take her for a jog from the entrance of his palace, through the gatehouse, over the bridge and down the tree-lined cobblestone drive for the estate until it turned to pavement half a mile off from the main road then back again. Makkachin was then doted on during her breakfast while Victor chugged back a protein shake before making his way to his private gym. Habits left over from a previous life.

At least that’s how long it felt like since his parents passed. Since the days of being spoiled by them, of going through training for various sports they signed him up for, private school lessons, being whisked away to big cities or foreign lands for modeling. These days were nothing like that.

When his parents passed he inherited the luxurious palace and the massive estate he’d called home since the day he was born. And while they also left their only child every last penny they had, a sum large enough to make even well-off corporate heads blush, it wasn’t enough. Two years in and he could not maintain his previous lifestyle and model while maintaining his family home.

Gone was jetting off to France for the week and partaking in equestrian or ballroom competitions for fun. No more two or three-week vacations just because. And while modeling jobs were still fairly steady in those first two years they had barely covered the bills some months. How the hell did his parents manage this while keeping staff around?

After some serious time spent with his parent’s old friend and trusted advisor, Yakov Feltsman, their plans were in place. They put the entire estate through some reasonable renovations to make it what it needed to be. Yakov even set up a strict spending budget for Victor’s personal needs and a more reasonable one to keep their new business going. Within a year Victor was receiving guests who wanted to experience ‘The Royal Treatment’.

For two years now half of his family home and the grounds were shared with paying customers for everything from weddings and wine tasting parties to exercise boot camps and dog shows. Of course, there were those who just wanted the experience of staying in the palace, to live in the lap of luxury for the weekend.

Victor took to it right away. He soon found himself playing host to these guests and parties. Maybe three years of sharing his limited staff had driven him a little stir crazy, but he found the different events and people who came through exciting. They were always thrilled to have the Prince grace them with his presence or offer tours around the property. So much so word had spread and a lot of the bookings began requesting private tours or dinners with him.

He thought it was fun to play his title up for more than what it was worth- which was nothing these days. Hearing people call him ‘Prince Victor’ and swoon over and pepper him with compliments and sweet requests for him to talk about his Royal Lineage and what it was like growing up in a ‘castle’ was certainly not boring. It kept him busy and gave him a purpose he didn’t know had been missing before.

Yakov would grumble to him that his ego was big enough and to leave the guests alone outside their properly booked time with him. But his ego wasn’t that big and he craved the human contact.

With his social life essentially terminated to save his family home and to maintain the comfortable lifestyle he’d grown to know Victor found himself quickly isolated. If it weren’t for the guests he hosted he’d be driven insane. His staff was friendly enough but the guests were new and different and he loved hearing their stories of why they came and what their own lives were like.

In fact, Victor had already grown so accustomed to this new life that he found himself rather lonely and bored in between bookings. Today was one of those days, a rarity with no one coming and no one going. So when his cousin Yuri Plisetsky had texted him to let him know he’d be coming down for a week he was elated. Yuri was a little rough around the edges but Victor loved him all the same and was happy to open his home to him whenever he wanted.

Victor’s stomach grumbled as he finished his after shower care. Last night Victor had decided to take it easy today and relax until Yuri arrived in the afternoon. He’d check in with his main staff and play with Makkachin. First stop before anything else: the kitchen for breakfast.

He had his own kitchen in his private wing but it was rarely used for anything more than making coffee and storing takeout leftovers. There was that one time his chef Georgi Popovich and his guest relations manager Mila Babicheva came by and they all cooked together before shooting some pool and having drinks. But again, free evenings hardly came about. Not that he wasn’t thankful for that. Those busy evenings meant his heating bills were paid and the roof didn’t leak.

Makkachin followed Victor through the maze of hallways and stairways till he pushed his way through the swinging kitchen doors tucked away from the public area. Georgi was already busy at work prepping the live-in staff and Victor’s breakfast. “Good morning Georgi!” Victor sing-songed, leaning on the chefs stainless steel prep table. He popped some grapes off the vine from the fruit Georgi put aside for plating. “How goes it?”

Georgi was silent for a moment as he whisked some eggs in a bowl. Then he sniffled, turning away from Victor a little so he could try to hide him wiping his face on his sleeve. Oh no. Victor knew this move all too well. “Everything alright?” His heart hurt when he saw Georgi upset like this. And it had been often the last few months as he dealt with a harsh breakup.

“She-” Georgi’s voice was choked up and his shoulders shook a little as he tried to continue. “Anya finally told me to piss off for good.” He fought to hold back his sorrows, trying to focus on his task but faltering. “She- she says she’s moved on and I need to forget her but-”

For the sake of his breakfast and Georgi’s sanity, Victor hurried around the table and took the bowl from him. He placed it down and gathered Georgi into his arms. “I’m so sorry,” Victor cooed as he stroked over Georgi’s shoulder. “I know how much you loved her.”

“Not just love!” Georgi whimpered into his hands, trying to keep his tears from falling onto Victor’s shirt. “Passion! Both of us! I would have died for her. I don’t know what…” His voice tapered off, replaced by a heavy sob.

Makkachin was at their side now, pushing her paws into Georgi’s hip as she nuzzled at him with a sympathetic whimper. Victor sighed. He didn’t know what it was like to be so enamored with someone that a break up could cause this much pain. His last relationship, almost eight years ago, ended on mutual terms. Neither one had really been in love with the other and it’s not like the sex was that good either. Victor frowned, remembering how bad that last blowjob he’d gotten was. “Look, Georgi,” Victor wrapped his arms around the other man and held him tight. “Things happen for a reason. She wasn’t the one.”

It’s not as if he had a lot of experience in this field but he cared for Georgi, and if he were being honest coming into his kitchen and seeing Georgi’s red puffy eyes from crying and listening to his woes was getting a little old. It had been six full months already. “But what if she was?” Georgi sniffled.

“She wasn’t,” Victor said firmly, giving Georgi’s back one last comforting rub before he held him at arm's length to assess. “And you’ll realize it after you’ve taken the time to care for yourself. Put yourself first for now. The right woman will come along eventually. And she won’t do what Anya did to you.” He secretly wondered if the advice he'd taken from a friend would work for Georgi.

Georgi wiped his face on his hand towel, giving one last sniffle before attempting to pull himself together. “I know you’re right,” the man sighed heavily. “It just still hurts so much.”

Victor squeezed his shoulders. “Of course. But you’re strong. You’ll make it out of this.” 

His chef nodded, a look passing over his face as he stared past Victor’s hips to the table. “French toast, one of your favorites.”

“Georgi, you know I have to eat healthier,” Victor laughed, more so at the quick change in topic.

“I was going to do healthier but this is my thank you, for always putting up with me.” Victor let Georgi get back to his prep work, taking his typical seat on a stool on the other side of the table, Makkachin at his side waiting for the inevitable scraps to come.

Their banter was a lot lighter from there out. Sometimes Georgi just needed to get it out and then it was back to normal programming. So by the time Georgi slid Victor’s breakfast to him they were discussing plans for their next bachelor’s night in. They’d just been listing off some recent action flicks they wanted to see, Victor slipping the last small piece of sausage down to Makkachin when Mila walked in.

“How about a sweet romance movie for a change,” She sighed longingly. “I’m a sucker for those cliche ones where a couple breaks up, then when the heartache seems impossible to live with find love with someone who’s been in their life the whole time. It’s like a fairytale.” Mila hugged her binder to her chest, batting her lashes as she leaned against the table.

Victor shot her a smile, “Morning Mila.” Even he was aware of the crush she harbored for the chef. She’d never outright said anything about it in the past, especially when Georgi was still in a relationship. But it had gotten more and more obvious as the months after the breakup went on.

Georgi was, of course, clueless. Too busy wallowing in his misery to pick up anything she was putting down.

“Good morning! It’s so lovely out today, right? It would be a perfect day for a romantic picnic lunch.” Mila placed her binder down, letting her chin into her hands as she rested her elbows. “Georgi, we could go for a picnic lunch today since there are no guests. What do you say?”

“To be outside on a day like this,” Georgi heaved another deep sigh. If any two sighs could have been more opposite it was the ones these two both let out. “I would only bring out the gloom.”

Victor grimaced. Poor Mila. Poor Georgi.

Mila frowned too, blowing a lock of auburn hair out of her face before looking over at Victor. “I have tomorrows guests to go over with you today, by the way.”

Poor Victor. The corners of his mouth pulled further downward. He loved his interactions with the guests. Being a friendly host came naturally to him. The business side of it though, where Mila had to sit him down and discuss the itinerary, he loved a lot less.

“Do you want to discuss here or…?” Mila shrugged trying to look nonchalant about the matter but her eyes wandered over to Georgi as he finished plating some dishes. “Do you need any help bringing those to Yakov and crew? I’m happy to help!”

Just as if he didn’t exist. Victor shook his head at Mila, amused at how one track minded she could be around him. Come on Georgi, take the bait. “That’s alright, I can handle it. You have important work to do anyway. Helping create magical moments for couples to remember all their lives...”

Victor and Mila twisted their mouths to the side in unison as Georgi paid her flirting no mind, getting the last of the plates on his cart. “Well alright, Mila,” Victor slid off his stool, picking his plate up to drop it next to the sink for cleaning. He needed to nip this in the butt before either of them got too awkward for him to handle. “Let’s go over everything in the sitting room.” They exited the kitchen while saying bye to Georgi, leaving him to his own work.

Victor had an office he rarely used. Mila had one set back in the estate with Yakov’s in the live-in staffs quarters but Victor didn’t like having their meetings there. It gave Yakov too many opportunities to go over impromptu lists. None of which were fun lists either. So to keep Yakov on his toes and give Mila a nice change of scenery Victor liked to duck into whatever room he felt like at the moment for his time with her.

He led the way, Makkachin on their heels, back through large corridors and up staircases just to go down another and through a smaller maze until they were safely tucked away. Mila gave up trying to protest going so deep into his private wing for these meetings after a year of working for him. Her main concern had been getting lost going back, which didn’t happen anymore.

“Alright!” Mila let herself down on her favorite plush armchair. “You’ve got an easy day today Victor. Yuri isn’t coming in ‘till the afternoon right?”

Victor nodded as he took another armchair across from her, eyes flitting over to the large window he had put in to overlook the back gardens and lake. “Mmm, yeah my Aunt’s helicopter is supposed to be dropping him off around 3:45.”

“Okay,” Mila jotted the note down on the schedule in her leather bound binder. “I assume you’ll handle his arrival? I can still be there if it helps.”

He smiled over at her. His cousin wasn’t the easiest to deal with but Victor had no trouble handling him. They got along fine enough. “No worries. In fact,” With eyes back on the garden he let his chin rest in his hand as he stared out. “If you want to leave early today you may.”

“I want to get everything in order for the next set of guests at least, but thank you.” Mila almost never took off early. Which was both amazing of her and upsetting. Victor knew she’d barely taken more than a week's worth of days off since she started, even when he’d told her countless times to take vacations. He certainly appreciated her dedication but didn’t want her burning out.

While the vacation hurdle was still being worked on there had been other wrinkles Victor found much easier to get out. Mila had spent months calling him Prince Victor and bowing upon entering and exiting rooms he was in. It took Victor daily reminders that none of that was necessary until she finally became comfortable enough around him.

Things had certainly changed since those first few months of bringing her and others on as staff. He considered himself as close to Mila now as he’d been with Georgi since he was hired years prior. “Well, the option is there if you get done early.”

“And then what if you need me?” She giggled. “Surely, you can’t expect Georgi to want to sit and watch reality shows with you if Yuri has plans with his friend!”

Victor rolled his eyes because it was all too true, a smirk shaped his lips. “You would be missed, but please don’t let me keep you.” She was the only one he could truly enjoy his guilty pleasure shows with, without feeling guilty. Her commentary was always top notch.

Mila nodded with a grin, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. “An early night wouldn’t be bad for you. The next arrival comes in pretty early. They’ll be here at 9 AM. Party of three for two nights,” she started her typical review of guests for him. “Hmm, a Chris Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont, and Yuuri Katsuki.” Her smile twisted to the side and she raised an eyebrow. “Two Yuri’s under one roof and what a mix of names.”

“Sounds like an interesting bunch. Another Yuuri,” Victor hummed. “Katsuki, he’s not Russian.”

“No,” Mila shook her head. “They’re touring from America.” She flipped a page. “They do have you booked for an estate tour and dinner that first night. Plenty of time to get to know them a little.” Victor made a sound of agreement. “Anyway, they’re doing lunch and cocktails tomorrow too. Their second day is breakfast in the gallery, garden lunch, and another round of cocktails and dinner. They’ll be departing,” she flipped another page then back again. “Same time as the next arrival, 10 AM. A Sara and Michele Crispino.”

“Married?” Victor asked. He got a lot of honeymooners through his home. As much as a painful reminder it was to his single status, it was also something he welcomed. He wanted his home filled with as much love and life as he could manage. Like how it’d been for him as a child.

“You know I’m not sure,” she flips forward two pages. “Ah no, siblings! Michele is surprising his sister with an early birthday stay! How sweet!” Mila cheers. “They have cocktails and a dinner scheduled with you that night, a tour the next afternoon with another set of guests.” Mila goes on to give just a little more information. She normally doesn’t like to go too far ahead on the schedule for him but there’s also a wedding come in that very weekend. These meetings are more of just a heads up though because she’s normally on top of texting him on the day of with schedule reminders.

“Sounds like a busy week! Enjoy your lazy Monday, Makka” Victor ruffled Makkachin’s fleece as she sat up from laying next to his chair. Mila’s meeting almost lulling her into a late morning nap.

“It should be a fun week though! You know I’ll send my usual messages out to keep you informed.” She watched as Victor made kissy noises to his dog, the poodle putting her front paws up onto his lap so he could lean in and kiss her fluffy cheek. “Are you going to spend downtime with Yuri and his friend, or play up the hosting and surprise anyone with your presence again? Promise I won’t tell Yakov.” Mila winked playfully.

Victor chuckled, “Don’t know yet. I guess it depends on Yuri and the guests. Or I’ll let Makka pick,” Victor cupped his hands to the sides of Makkachin’s face, her tail wagging happily. “Who do you want Daddy to hang out with, Yuratchka?” He paused, “Or the guests?” Makkachin barked gently at the last suggestion. Victor laughed, “Guests it is then.”

\----

At 3:15 Victor relocated to the sitting room in the guest's wing for tea. This one offers a nice view of the gardens and lake as well. He doesn’t use it often, but the helipad is a close walking distance from this side of the palace. Makka’s dozed off on a couch since he settled in, on her back, legs curled up as she lets out a soft snore. What a hard life she lives. Victor’s been watching his gardener take care of some of the topiaries and flower beds. He remembers the garden being far more elaborate and larger when he was younger, but he kept the same plan his parents had so he blamed growing up for the change.

A while passed in serene silence before there was a knock on the door, “Vitya.” That gruff, deep voice could only belong to one person.

“Yakov,” Victor turned to watch as he entered from the far corner of the room. The older man made his way in passed the larger couches and coffee table. He glanced at his wrist, noting how late in the afternoon it was. “I thought maybe you’d given up for today.” Yakov’s daily hunt for Victor was one thing he always found amusement in.

Yakov grunted as he sat down in the chair across from Victor, narrowing his eyes at the teapot and few cookies. “There are only so many rooms you take your tea in Vitya.” He cleared his throat as Victor took a sip. “I’ll make this short and to the point. We’re gearing up for large heating bills this winter. And while Mila informs me we’re decently booked through New Years and around Valentine’s day I am reminding you; cut the spending.”

Victor nodded and cautiously added, “I’ve been under my monthly budget the last three months-”

“But you spent twice the amount you supposedly saved last week on,” Yakov paused to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. “What the hell was it, dog toys, new bedding and I don’t even want to know what from Amazon.”

“Those sheets were so worth it. Have you ever slept on Egyptian cotton sateen before? You’d want for nothing less. Plus Makka’s dog toys are essential. Why is that even part of the budget, her needs shouldn’t have one.” Victor playfully defended his purchases, smiling as it got Yakov to frown even deeper.

His estate manager took a long breath before continuing. “While Makkachin’s needs are reasonable… please. For the hundredth time this month, remember that we start facade repair work early this spring. You cannot afford to overspend till it’s over. This is an old estate. They _will_ find surprise work that _needs_ to be addressed should you keep this place running like a business. And I stress again how much you need this income.”

Victor’s smile was tugged downward with Yakov’s reminder. He knew all too well. And there was no way he could stay open to the public if that facade work didn’t get started in the spring. While his home was not falling apart or leaking, it was enormous by typical standards which made even routine work a task and a half. He’d already been cutting it close by waiting until the spring. He normally did facade work at this time of the year, late summer and early fall. “Yes, you’re right.” He nodded and looked over at Makkachin. “Hear that Makka, no pawing at my sheets or I’m cutting back on your toy and treat allowance.” He was joking of course and grinned as her paw twitched at the sound of her name.

“Good,” Yakov brushed invisible lint off the lap of his pants before standing. “I hope it’ll be at least two weeks before I need to admonish you again.” He started to turn to leave but looked back down at Victor. “And one more thing, for the love of God, please give the guests some privacy? If you’re not booked for something with them let them enjoy the peace and quiet for once. Maybe. Please!”

Victor’s eyes widened. Not because he was being told to stay away from the guests but because it actually sounded like Yakov was begging him for something. “But, they enjoy my company.” He puffed his chest out a little. “In fact, Mila said a lot of the reviews lately highlighted me as the best feature!”

“Vitya! You’re selling The Royal Treatment not _you_. Not every guest wants to be pestered at every meal or during their private walks around the lake. The suites and rooms sell out fine enough at this point. You should think about going back to modeling, even part-time. Keep yourself busy for a change.” Yakov grumbled.

He was taken aback. But again, not by the chiding in bothering the guests but by another comment. “Yakov, you… you think I could still model?” Victor couldn’t hold back the smile that was blossoming even if he tried.

Yakov sighed out in desperation as he rolled his eyes, “Just leave the guests alone, please.” He gave one last huff and saw himself out.

\----

“Yura!” Victor stood a safe distance back from the helicopter, waving enthusiastically as his cousin hopped down to the landing pad. It must have been too loud or maybe he didn’t see Victor because Yuri turned without pause, his shoulder-length blonde hair whipping around him, and hauled a carry on sized suitcase from the chopper.

Then another man emerged with short cropped dark hair, carrying his own luggage out with him. That must have been Yuri’s new friend he said he was bringing along. They’d apparently met a the college they both attended. He was happy to see his cousin making friends, though knowing more than how they met would be nice. For Yuri to invite someone over must have meant he was a good person. His cousin didn’t trust easily.

Makkachin bounced in place as the two younger men made their way towards Victor, both of which looked far too glum for the start of a mini vacation in the lap of luxury. Or was Yuri’s new friend just like him and usually grumpy? That would make sense, he guessed. Victor smiled at the thought. He was used to Yuri’s moods and while he’d gotten much better with age he still tended to carry that sour look for the most part. Nice to know some things never change.

Victor wrapped his arms around his cousin’s shoulders the second he was within arms reach, squeezing tightly. “Yura! I’m so happy you decided to visit!” He still had to project with the noise of the helicopter getting ready for taking off. Makkachin pawed at them both adding to the noise with some cheerful barking.

Yuri groaned and eventually shrugged a clingy Victor off him, “That was your one hug.” He narrowed his eyes at Victor before looking down at Makkachin and making a kissy sound, “You, however, get as many as you want.” The poodle jumped up, pawing again at Yuri as she accepted the ruffling of her fleece.

Victor rolled his eyes lovingly. Yuri always liked animals more than people and Makkachin adored the belly rubs he gave her. “So, I finally get to meet your friend?” Victor asked, hinting at an introduction.

“Why don’t we get inside someplace where you’d be able to actually hear me, old man.” Yuri tched and forged on towards the palace, his friend quietly following. The helicopter took off and by the time they reached the gatehouse, it was quickly becoming a hum off in the distance.

They continued over the cobblestone towards the front doors. Yuri’s friend silently taking in the majesty of the palace and it’s numerous turrets as they got closer, passing by some of the staffs' parked cars. Once inside the grand entryway Yuri finally paused for introductions. “Victor, this is Otabek. Otabek, this is Victor and Makkachin.”

“Nice to meet you.” Otabek reached his hand out to shake Victor’s, “Thank you for letting me come along with Yuri.”

Victor smiled, “Pleasure’s all mine, I’m happy to have you both.” Otabek seemed polite enough, even bowing a little as he took Victor’s hand. He was sure Yuri had already given him the rundown of what he didn’t need to do, like call him Prince or bow too much. “It’s good to see Yura bringing a friend. Last time he came to visit he spent it playing video games and challenging my chef to a cook-off. That he lost. After they both wrecked the kitchen.”

Yuri wrinkled his nose and inhaled, puffing his chest out a little, “There was a freak blizzard that time and nothing else to do. And remember you don’t need to bow to him, his head is big enough.”

Victor chuckled while waving off the frustrated glare his younger cousin shot him. “Let’s get you both to your rooms.” Makkachin and Victor led the way from here on out, taking them through the maze that led up and deeper into the palace towards the private wing.

“Pardon me for asking,” Otabek asked as they made their way down a cozy hallway. “You’re a Prince, right? Like Yuri?”

“Mmm hmm,” Victor nodded, continuing forward. “The title doesn’t mean much, for either of us these days.”

Otabek made a sound of understanding before Yuri chimed in. “It’s a flashy title given to us because of our family line, but do we get any of the perks from it? Of course not.”

Victor laughed, stopping them in front of a closed door. “To be fair Yura, would you really have wanted to live how our great, great, great grandparents did? All the protocol, all the training, and political bullshit?” Yuri rolled his eyes to the ceiling and sighed, obviously not in the mood for an ancestor history lesson. That was answer enough. “No, you wouldn’t of.”

He opened the door to the place he’d set up for Yuri a long time ago. It was more to his cousins' tastes than the rest of the palace, more modern. It looked like any typical early 20-something-year-olds apartment might, sans for the fact it was the second largest suite in the building. That went to Victor, of course, who was further up the hall. The suites actually connected with a series of rooms, the joining parlor that held Victor’s pool table and a giant entertainment system being the communal territory. He respected Yuri’s privacy. So when they wanted to spend time together that room was usually where it happened, watching movies, playing games, even though Yuri had all that and more within his own suit.

Yuri and Otabek followed him in, the former shuffling nervously at the back, unsure what to think as he was led through the foyer and into the living room. “An apartment inside the palace.” He spoke quietly, more like he was confirming it to himself more than asking if that’s what it was.

“Yuri can show you around, I’m sure he’d rather that than let me do it.” Victor turned and watched as Otabek stopped in the middle of the room, taking it all in as Yuri made a beeline for the kitchen door.

“You stocked the fridge and shit right?” Yuri called from inside.

“Fully stocked kitchen, maid service cleaned and changed the linens in both rooms for you, Mila even picked up that video game you were asking about last time-”

“Booze?” Yuri reappeared, cutting Victor’s list short.

“I’m still not used to the fact you can drink now, but yes, we got you some _booze_ ,” Victor assured him. He still saw Yuri as his baby cousin. That said baby cousin was now living on campus for college and drinking and partying with friends would take some time getting used to.

“Awesome!” Yuri grinned catlike. “Did you ever get the ATV’s repaired?” Victor nodded and watched his cousins face light up further. “Beka you’re gonna love it, we have these really awesome paths on the back of the estate that go for miles!”

Honestly, Yuri was more like the little brother Victor never had than a cousin. So it made him happy to see Yuri happy. If riding their old ATVs and having a few beers while enjoying a lazy week helped to relax and cheer up his usually grumpy family member than Victor was more than satisfied. He excused himself to let them get comfortable, leading Makkachin through to his own suit. As much as he wanted to stick around and hang out he didn’t want to push it with too much too soon. They’d be having dinner together anyway, maybe he could sneak in some hangout time afterward.

\----

They ate earlier than usual that night. Victor was trying to give Georgi some more downtime since they didn’t have any paying guests that evening but he wasn’t sure his chef was going to take it. A couple of drinks in while eating and chatting, Victor was pleased to finally confirm Otabek was indeed a decent person for Yuri to be friends with. The two met in a class they had together a few semesters back. As Yuri normally did with strangers he’d hid his lineage from Otabek for a while before finally opening up. Oddly enough while they’d been out ice skating together after some finals.

“Yuri told me he had a cousin whose house was next to a lake. Said you two used to ice skate on it in the winter during family get-togethers.” Otabek didn’t smile much, but he did when recalling this story. “He excitedly invited me to visit and then realized he had to probably tell me the truth.”

“Not the truth,” Yuri grumbled in defense after a sip of his beer. “I just kinda never told you about my family. At all.” They all shared a good laugh over it, the alcohol loosening them all enough to really enjoy the last of their dinner together.

Afterward, they parted ways to change into some loungewear for the evening. Victor had been slowly making his way through some of the connecting rooms as the laughter from the two friends carried a little way, signaling they were in the joining parlor, probably watching TV and having another drink. The sound of merriment sent Makkachin bounding ahead of Victor who continued on alone, remote control in hand as he guided his new toy through a doorway.

The show they were watching was loud enough that when he finally got to the parlor the gentle hum from the motor went unnoticed. The two younger men sat on the large leather couch on the far side of the pool table, joking about something in between drinks. He hung back in the shadow of the doorframe as he steered the toy to the side, carefully maneuvering it towards Yuri.

Closer, closer. Victor didn’t want to hit him, more like startle. Not like this would do any damage even if he did bump his cousin. But the thought of Yuri jumping out of his seat and yelping made Victor bite back a giggle. They’d never been big on pulling pranks as kids growing up together, but they still enjoyed getting a good jump scare out of one another now and again. It’d been years since either of them tried and Victor figured he’d give it a go tonight.

When he had the floating toy in a good position he pushed the controls into high gear, driving it towards the TV through Yuri’s peripheral. The moment the clown fish-shaped balloon registered to Yuri he jerked, pushing back into the couch with a gasp as he balled his empty hand into a fist. “What the fuck?!” Yuri hissed, stopping himself from punching it into the shelving next to the TV. Victor started cackling from the doorway, watching Yuri climb to his knees and stare daggers over the back of the couch at Victor. _”What the fuck, Victor?”_

The motorized balloon drifted to a stop, bouncing off the edge of the screen as Victor continued laughing, “Ah, it’s my new toy! You like it?”

Yuri scrunched his nose up at his way too amused older cousin, “Victor! Aren’t you having a fund's crises right now?!”

Victor raised an eyebrow, laughter easing up a little. “I have a budget!” He protested, moving further into the room and placing the remote control on the mini bar. His bottle of wine was still out from a few nights back. He wondered where he’d left that.

“And this,” Yuri waved his arm back at the toy that drifted back towards the couch. “This is the shit you spend it on? Remote controlled flying fish?! What are you twelve?”

Victor shrugged as he reached behind the bar for a clean wine glass and poured himself a drink. “I thought it was funny.” He took a seat on the empty couch squared up next to the occupied one.

“You have a weird sense of humor,” Yuri sat back down as Otabek poked at the balloon and gave a little smile. “I think living alone is making you crazy. I hope you haven’t terrorized any guests with this.”

“Of course not,” Victor paused for a sip. “I only got it three days ago.”

“Victor.” Yuri deadpanned.

“I’m joking! I wouldn’t terrorize guests with it!” But the thought did make him chuckle a little. The ones who came with children would probably enjoy it.

Yuri made a sound of disgust, “Right you wouldn’t.” He took a swig of his beer and turned to Otabek, “You wanna watch a movie or something?”

His friend tilted his head to the side, “Up to you, I don’t mind though.”

Yuri turned back to Victor, “Did you finally get the theater hooked up with Netflix?”

“Uhh, yeah?” Victor frowned. Sounded like his night of being social was about to come to an end.

“Cool, then we’re gonna go find a movie to watch.” They started getting up, stirring Makkachin from her comfortable position on the floor near Yuri’s feet.

“Without me?” Victor batted his lashes up at the two but quickly followed with a smile. “Have fun I guess.” He sighed as they departed, leaving him alone with Makkachin. Victor checked his phone. Barely eight. He knew he should give them their space, especially when Yuri was making it obvious now they wanted some alone time, but the night was early and he’d been so bored today. “Come on Makka,” he pulled himself to his feet, turning the TV off and shuffling towards the door. “Let’s go see what Georgi is up to.”

The kitchen lights were still on when he got down there, some light music playing on a Bluetooth speaker. “Hey!” Victor greeted, taking a small sip of wine as he approached the chefs' prep table. There were a few trays and bowls with saran wrap over them, dirty pans and chopping boards scattered about. “Need any help?”

Georgi glanced up, “No, no. Just finishing prep for tomorrow morning. You go enjoy your evening.”

“Well, I can help clean up?” Victor offered, barely getting his glass down before Georgi shook his head.

“It will be quick, really no need to help.” Georgi gave a firm smile, the kind Victor knew to mean he was going through another post-breakup mood swing. Unlike early today though Victor also knew this was a look that said _’I want to be alone.’_

Victor nodded, “If you say so, I’ll see you tomorrow then Georgi.”

They said their goodnights and Victor led Makkachin back through the swinging doors. He’d started towards the back offices, hoping to catch either Mila or even Yakov. Halfway there though he remembered they’d both gone home early. When there were no guests to take care of at night this was normal. Usually, they’d be here until nine, sometimes ten and on the rare occasion or if he had plans with Mila sometimes sleeping over in a guest room.

Tonight, he was on his own it seemed. Victor heaved a heavy sigh as he turned to shuffle back towards his suit, poodle on his heels. “Just you and me tonight Makka.” She boofed in reply, prancing up a set of steps and excitedly waiting for him at the top. A night in bed watching TV didn’t sound too bad and it was nice to get some serious cuddle time with his beloved pet. But the feeling of loneliness and uselessness hit him hard as he curled up with her in bed.

He’d finish his wine, brush his teeth and flip between shows. Not exactly how he’d been hoping to spend his evening. Slower evenings weren’t usually such a drag for him. Like any other person, he got sad and lonely from time to time, being a Prince made him no exception. Tonight was particularly hard for whatever reason. Victor couldn’t pinpoint it to any one thing, maybe it was a mess of things. Georgi still being sad about his break up, Mila’s unrequited crush on him, Yakov telling him to leave the guests alone, Yuri having a new friend to hang around with this time.

Victor hugged Makkachin close to him as he watched some boring show he was failing at getting into. He knew tomorrow would be a new day, that this feeling wouldn’t last as it rarely did with him. There were three guests arriving in the morning that had booked him for what were always fun opportunities to get to know some new faces. Guests never pushed him out of the room or found better things to do when he was with them. They hung on his every word, watched his every move, wanted to know more and more no matter how much he could talk about anything and everything. So surely tomorrow would be better. He hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happens if you get drunk and lost in here?”
> 
> “First bed you find is now yours?” Chris shrugged.
> 
> “But what about the bathroom?” Yuuri thought aloud as their group turned a corner towards a somewhat familiar open staircase.
> 
> “Plenty of vases around,” Phichit concluded with a mischievous grin.
> 
> “Phichit, _no.”_ Yuuri and Chris chided in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Treatment is back!! And I guess I should start off by warning about some very, very mild toilet humor in this chapter? XD With that aside we're finally moving this story along with Victor's next set of guests arriving! I don't think he's ready for them. Not their humor, not their weird questions, and certainly not our quiet but still charming Yuuri. It's okay though, because neither is Yuuri. Someone should have probably looked into where they were about to stay before the trip but it's easy not to when someone else is doing the booking huh? ;D Oh Yuuri...
> 
> Thank you the beta job [Zupsgirl!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1) Am I finally over my fear of betas? LOL! I guess we'll find out... ;D
> 
>  

Yuuri had never seen anything like it before. Sure, he’d seen plenty of castles online or in movies and TV shows but those were already falling terribly short of how magnificent this one was. The view through the trees lining the cobblestone drive that led up to the castle left him speechless. It didn’t seem real, rather like this should be a theme park facade that was revealing itself bit by bit through the towering greenery.

The car made its way slowly through a just as elaborately designed gatehouse and with his nose practically pressed to the window Yuuri craned his head to watch as the multiple turrets and stone facade of the fairytale-like castle came into full view, sparkling in the morning sun. His friend Phichit squealed in excitement from the front seat as his other friend, and Phichit’s longtime boyfriend, Christophe puffed his chest out with pride for continuing to nail their vacation itinerary. “Welcome to your fantasy castle, mon chéri.”

Both Phichit and Chris loved unique historical places like this and traveling to experience them first hand had become a bit of an obsession in the last few years. Not like either of them were big history buffs but they loved the aesthetic and did occasionally learn some things along the way. The couple always came back home with hundreds, if not thousands, of photos of them hamming it up around the world.

When they started planning their late summer trip to Russia at the end of February Yuuri asked if he could join them this time. He typically struggled to allow himself vacations because he loved his job of teaching pole dancing and yoga, but their trips always looked like fun and he knew he should take the time to get out more. They were delighted by the idea, having had asked plenty of times in the past if Yuuri wanted to tag along. The thought of being the third wheel wasn’t exactly appealing at first, but after a few days of touring their first city in Russia and having so much fun, he quickly changed his mind. 

Especially once he saw this unique place Chris had booked them for a relaxing two days, three nights in between two major city stops. It was in stark contrast with the other historical sights they’d seen so far, looking like something that should be nestled in the countryside of England or France, or on the set of some high fantasy movie.

The driver parked the car near five others at the far side of the castle and graciously helped them haul their luggage out of the back before parting ways. Yuuri stretched, taking in all the dazzling details in the stonework around the windows and spires. The forty-five-minute car ride after a two hour long trip by train hadn’t been as bad as the flight out, but Yuuri still loved having space to move. This place looked more than spacious and Yuuri mused over whether or not he’d get lost inside and about taking morning runs around the outside of the property.

They began dragging their suitcases towards a set of marble stairs leading up to the front door, as a sharply dressed older man made his way down the to greet them, “Welcome to Nikiforov Castle,” he smiled politely, bending at the waist to give a little bow. “My name is Daniil, I’m the butler for the East Wing. Think of me like your hotel concierge.” They exchanged hellos as Daniil gestured for them to continue inside, “Let me help you to your room with your luggage.”

They made their way up to the massive wooden front doors, easily twice the height of any of them with carved decorated paneling. A normal sized door set within one of the double doors sat open to allow them in and they shuffled inside one by one to the grand foyer, Daniil bringing up the rear to close things behind them.

Impressive was not the word to describe the inside of the castle. While Yuuri knew this was only one of dozens of other rooms, which surely held far more grandeur than one that was supposed to be a simple foyer, he couldn’t keep his jaw from dropping open as he tilted his head back to gawk upwards. Phichit and Chris did enough gasping and wowing for him, as Yuuri was stunned into the quiet side of awe.

The cathedral-like ceiling crowned two open levels, the second lined with stained glass windows, letting the morning rays from the sun create rainbows to color the first floor where various tapestries, paintings, and plaques covered the walls. A double staircase wrapping the outside of the room granted quick access to the next level. The rich wood of their steps and balustrading matched the rest throughout the room, including that of a heavy table set between the stairs with an extravagant arrangement of fresh flowers sat on it. Three doors lead off in different directions on the main floor, framed by suits of armor, with an ornate carpet pooled over the smooth marble flooring. If he thought the outside of the castle was over the top, the inside was already doing a good job of putting it to shame.

“Let’s get your bags to your rooms,” the butler politely offered as they picked their jaws up off the floor. “You have a 10:30 AM tour with Prince Victor, correct?” Phichit and Chris confirmed as they all started towards the far left doorway. “Ah, good to hear. Sometimes I like to give a little background to the castle as we walk, but he does a far better job at it than I could.”

They let him lead the way further into the castle, Daniil being kind enough to give a basic rundown of the amenities and other activities they could book as well as what he could help them with as they walked along. Each hallway they went down, each turn of a corner and staircase brought them deeper into the building and stole more and more of Yuuri’s attention away. He discovered that some paintings and artifacts they passed had little plaques explaining their history and while Yuuri knew he would have plenty of time later he would shuffle a few feet behind to glance at a few.

It didn’t seem real to him. Who would open up their family home like this to paying strangers? Who would set up what should be family heirlooms, pieces of art collected over the years, to show them off as if they were in a museum? It seemed odd. Surely Yuuri should understand the reasoning behind it since his family owned and ran an onsen back in Japan; he’d grown up being used to guests coming and going at all hours, sharing space with strangers. But that was somehow different than this. His home had always been an onsen. Apparently, this was once just a home, albeit one no normal person would think of as a home typically, but it was still a private home _first._

His curiosity and inner thoughts almost brought him crashing over Chris’s suitcase as they stopped outside a door the butler was unlocking for them. Keys were then handed off to Phichit and luggage pulled inside. “Should you need me personally during your stay just hit the ‘concierge’ button on the phone. Our maid and room service are also here to help.” He turned to Yuuri and held out another key for him. “Your room is right next door, though there is a joining door between rooms you may use, should you be able to find it.” With a wink and a bow, he took his leave.

“Wait,” Yuuri blinked, trying to catch up on the minutes worth of discussion he missed. “What?” The question was more for himself but Phichit laughed in response.

“Some of the rooms have secret passageways,” Chris explained. “I didn’t think we’d get one, but—”

“I am so making an Instagram story of you trying to find it!” Phichit smirked at Yuuri, followed by a giddy noise in his throat and a clap. “I’m so excited we got one of the cool rooms!”

Yuuri sighed, “Of course you will.” He looked around the room, the full-on castle aesthetic was ever present though in a more homey way. Plush carpeting covered the majority of the stone flooring and rich draperies framed the tall, thin windows with more tapestries and smaller paintings taking the rest of the wall space. The furniture and bedding — while far more modern — fit the look well enough, and the only super modern conveniences were the lighting sconces, side table lamps, a phone and a flat-screen TV set on top of the wide dresser opposite the bed. There were no other doors in the room.

“Where are the bathrooms?” Yuuri asked as Phichit and Chris wheeled their luggage towards the bed and dresser to unpack.

“It’s like a bed and breakfast style place, common bathrooms down the hall,” Chris said, pursing his lips and checking his hair in the standing mirror. “I guess that also means no hogging it Phi.”

“Me?” Phichit put a hand to his chest in mock shock. “Never!” Then laughed while watching his boyfriend pull multiple bags of toiletries onto the dresser. “You and your skincare routine, however…”

Yuuri twisted his mouth to the side, remembering a vague mention of the bathroom situation from months ago. “Okay then, I guess I’ll go unpack and freshen up a little before the tour.” He went to turn towards the doorway but had gotten no further than a twist in his waist when there was a loud, strangled gasp from Phichit.

“The hidden door Yuuri! Don’t take the easy way out of this!”

He took a step towards the normal door, “But I don’t—”

“The _hidden_ door!” Phichit scrambled towards him as Chris chuckled, watching Yuuri and Phichit break out in short race for the doorway. Yuuri reached the door first, but Phichit literally threw himself onto Yuuri’s back, causing him to drop the handle on his rolling suitcase in an attempt to keep his balance. “You said you’d let me Instagram story you finding it and going through!”

“I did not!” Yuuri tried to wrestle his friend's grip from around his shoulders.

“You did!”

“He did not.” Chris chimed in softly with amusement.

“For the Insta, Yuuri, please!!” Phichit started begging.

Yuuri sighed, easing up on his struggle. “Fine. But on one condition.”

Phichit dropped his hold on Yuuri, nodding his head excitedly as Yuuri turned back towards the room. “You can’t say _’for the Insta’_ again for the rest of the trip.”

Chris practically choked he began laughing so quickly. After a little back and forth on the terms and a lot of kicking at baseboards, knocking on walls and trying to pull on light sconces Yuuri finally found the latch hidden in the stonework behind a tapestry that gave way to the secret passage. With a giddy Phichit following him through the wall and Yuuri’s cellphone lighting the way, they found the next latch about ten feet away that pulled open to his own room.

“Never again,” Yuuri reminded him as he scrambled back down the normal hallway for his fallen bag. Phichit, however, was too busy adding filters and gifs to the different segments of his first story of their stay to hear him.

\---

As silly as the secret passageway was Yuuri did finally admit it was a neat touch as they tried to find their way back to the foyer with the conveniently provided map found in their room. Which was truly a blessing considering how maze-like parts of the route were. Yuuri ended up voicing the first thought that came to mind as they backtracked a wrong turn, “What happens if you get drunk and lost in here?”

“First bed you find is now yours?” Chris shrugged.

“But what about the bathroom?” Yuuri thought aloud as their group turned a corner towards a somewhat familiar open staircase.

“Plenty of vases around,” Phichit concluded with a mischievous grin.

“Phichit, _no.”_ Yuuri and Chris chided in unison.

“I’m just saying!” They started down the steps. “In case of serious emergency! Didn’t they just relieve themselves in corners in Versailles?” He tried to argue his case, not that Phichit would ever, but it did segue into a rather funny, yet still gross, back and forth for a moment.

Which finally led Phichit to sanity, swatting at his boyfriend's arm after a comment about the habits of a certain French Princess. “Maybe if we’re about to be in the presence of Royalty you shouldn’t be joking about their need for diapers!”

Yuuri clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter as they continued through the hallways. He had his doubts that a _real_ Prince still lived here. It had been hard enough for him to wrap his head around supposed Royalty opening their home to the public like a bed and breakfast. It seemed far more plausible that the property was a historical sight and they were about to meet an actor who played the part for naive guests. Really, Yuuri had a _lot_ of thoughts on this entire thing, but as long as they had fun he’d take it for what it was. And so far so good, though it was hard to have anything but a good time when Phichit and Chris were around.

The dirty humor stopped abruptly as they realized they were in the last hallway before the foyer. Prince or actor, it was probably not the best way to make a first impression.

The person who was making an excellent first impression, however, was the man standing near the table in the center of the room. Dressed in crisply pressed navy and light blue plaid pants that were cuffed at the bottom, white canvas loafers and a white button down with sleeves rolled to his elbows easily put the others in their far too casual clothing to shame. Silver hair that seemed to reflect the sunlight into a glowing halo sat perfectly styled and as he looked up from the woman he was talking to the smile he gave the approaching group was somehow even brighter, matching the most piercing blue eyes Yuuri had ever seen. He was tall, chiseled, obvious muscles showing under the tighter fit of his clothing and he had a jawline and cheekbones that could kill. And the way the flowers framed him from behind made him look like he’d walked out of a painting of some over the top mythical God. Or worse, for Yuuri, a wet dream.

Literally everything about this man screamed perfection, to the point where Yuuri’s ears began ringing. He barely heard anyone saying their hellos and giving introductions. It had Yuuri panicking over how quickly and how badly he wanted to be under him. Never before in his life had he been hit so hard by a brick wall of lust, and considering the fact that his last joke of a relationship that ended years ago left him a total wasteland sexually, this was saying something. Yuuri didn’t consider himself the type to lead with his dick either. On the contrary, he’d always preferred getting to know someone first, valuing a mental and emotional connecting as much as a sexual one, but one more look at the man who was stretching his hand out towards him and every animalistic thought in his brain fired off at once.

Yuuri froze in utter humiliation, the anxiety in him expecting his thoughts to be broadcast clear as day for all to see. He glanced down at himself and breathed the smallest sigh of relief, immediately holding his breath again as he realized the hand was still raised for him to accept.

The man spoke again and once more Yuuri barely registered it, only the last of the smooth, deep voice catching his attention. “S-sorry,” Yuuri stuttered out, snapping his eyes back up to the other man's as he prayed to every Deity that the hand he reached out with wasn’t a sweaty, shaking mess. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m Yuuri.” The expression on the other man’s face turned surprised and Yuuri quickly apologized again. “S-should I have bowed?” He quickly dipped into a bow, hand becoming numb under the strength of the other’s grasp in all the best ways. Bowing may not have been the issue though, because it suddenly dawned on Yuuri that this was probably, most likely, certainly, could be the Prince. Yuuri shot back up, his spine stiffening. “Or — I’m sorry — your Majesty? Highness?” He was acutely aware of how quiet everyone around him was. That look of surprise, or was it shock now, was also still painted on the living Adonis before him, whose hand he could not seem to let go of. _’Oh for fuck's sake Yuuri how many social faux pas can you make in one greeting?!’_

For some reason the beautiful creature in front of him broke the silence with light laughter, his smile wider now, almost heart-shaped, his hand squeezing Yuuri’s tighter, maybe in an attempt to wring the life from him. Which would be welcomed at this point, as he could feel the heat of a ferocious blush taking over his entire face, ears, and neck.

Had any laugh ever sound so heavenly? “There is no need for such formalities, I assure you.” The man breathed with one last chuckle from the back of his throat. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Yuuri, to meet all of you.”

They slowly let one another's hands go as the red-headed woman smiled and nodded at the group. “Please enjoy the tour, and Victor...” she shot him a stern look, continuing on to remind him of something or other as Phichit hooked an arm through Yuuri’s and yanked.

“Do I ask for a selfie now, or after the tour?” Phichit asked while Victor wrapped up things with the young woman.

“Are you serious?” Yuuri almost hissed at how one track minded Phichit was. Not that he was doing any better at the moment, caught between trying to keep a clear, leveled thought process and picturing what Victor looked like naked.

Despite Phichit replying to him, Yuuri’s attention snapped back to Victor, that accent drowning out any other sound in his ears. The Prince was absolutely otherworldly and Yuuri had no idea how he was supposed to survive in his presence for the entirety of this tour without making a horrible embarrassment of himself.

Tripping over something, tripping over his own feet, tripping over nothing, stuttering too much, blurting out something inappropriate whether he tried flirting or not, rambling, not saying anything at all, breaking something, just existing. The list was honestly endless and he cringed into himself, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets as Victor blinded him by fracturing his glasses with another thousand-watt smile.

“Shall we begin then? I like to start with the sitting room here,” he opened his arm towards the door opposite from where they came. “A good deal of the family portraits are hung there, it serves as a good introduction.” With a wink Victor turned to lead the way, Yuuri forcing himself to stay to the back while desperately trying to avoid staring at the Prince’s ass.

Despite his earlier opinions on whether or not the entire ‘Prince opens his family castle to strangers’ was real or a very clever way to get business Yuuri did find himself on the side of the believing fence as the tour went on. Though not because he found Victor drop dead gorgeous, that only served to make him feel worse about the budding lusty feelings he was having.

Sure millions of people around the world lusted after celebrities and he guessed Royalty sort of fell into that category too. Unlike crushing on a beautiful stranger from a distance, though, this man was right in front of Yuuri. Telling him tales from his strange yet-somehow-relatable childhood. Like the history behind nicks and dents on various door frames and furniture from him, his cousins, and friends learning the hard way as kids that trying to play indoors around priceless heirlooms earned you a lot of scolding.

The way he spoke of the late Royalty, his family, posed in the dozens of renaissance to romanticism styled paintings gracing the walls of rooms and hallways recalled Yuuri’s own memories of his parents family albums. Granted Victor’s baby through early twenties years was a lot more glamorous looking than anything Yuuri would dare to show. In fact, it was much easier to burn small photos from his awkward phases and pretend they didn’t exist than it would be a three-foot-tall oil painting. Though thanks to Phichit’s inquisitiveness on the matter Victor did reveal that _shockingly_ enough he had plenty of normal photos printed off film too.

Victor also seemed to have endless stories about endless items around the castle, its decor, and even about the castle itself. It all would have seemed well rehearsed, not to mention a one in a million shot with constant dye jobs to find an actor that matched the Prince’s looks, if Victor didn’t have this natural ability to make you fall in love with him and everything he said.

Maybe that was just Yuuri, but there was certainly a fascination there for his friends as well. Phichit and Chris were happy to indulge Victor as he told his stories, asking questions in between while they all walked.

“What was the most embarrassing thing you’ve done?” Phichit asked as they made their way outside, under stone archways held up by columns covered in green ivy. A vibrant French styled garden opened up before them. The perfectly trimmed hedges created patterns for bright flower beds woven by peddled pathways that led to a lake straight ahead. “Like, in front of other Royalty? Or you got caught by paparazzi for something wild?”

Victor laughed into the sunlight, though Yuuri was holding himself back from swatting at Phichit for asking such a personal question. Not everyone was an open book like his friend. Besides, it seemed like a rude question to ask a Prince.

“Hmm,” Victor tapped a finger over his lips. “Well, it’s probably not as juicy as you’re hoping for. I’m sorry to say I’m rather boring when it comes to things like that.” His face went soft for a moment, eyes fixed on a rose bush ahead of them in thought. “But there was this one time, I had been tasked with training my first puppy, Chernysh, as a child. Father’s insistence for me to learn some responsibility.” Oh? A puppy? Yuuri’s ears perked up right away, suddenly thankful for Phichit’s question because like any sane person Yuuri loved dogs and was the proud owner of his own adorable toy poodle back home. “It was only the first few days of training,” the Prince continued. “And my parents were throwing a dinner party for some government officials, I forget which exactly, I was only six at the time. So, of course, I was dressed to the nines and trying to be the model child for them, but it was difficult to stay put for long, especially when important guests were over. The meals would take so long and be so boring. My attention span and manners concerning such things still had a long way to go. I did find a chance to sneak off, a little after the second course, to play with Chernysh in the private parlor, much to his delight.”

“Parties, puppies, and children. I can see where this might be going.” Chris nodded in amusement.

“It’s very predictable,” Victor chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “By the time I realized I was late to bring him out for his evening walk I needed to take him the short route through the castle, which of course brought me near the party. The moment I put him down at the foot of the steps he smelled the food and took off running, completely ignoring all the training I had put in on my ‘sit’ command.” He rolled his eyes fondly at the memory. “I went after him, chasing him into the room everyone was in and after putting me through my paces of chasing him under the table, between guests chairs and not getting any handouts he came to the sudden realization he still hadn’t relieved himself and chose the closest chair leg, which happened to belong to the Deputy Prime Minister.”

“Oh my god,” Phichit’s mouth grew into a huge smile as he looked between Yuuri and Chris.

“Needless to say my Father was _not_ happy, and I learned quickly the pains my housekeepers went through each time I had previously failed to get Chernysh outside.”

Phichit burst with laughter, Chris, a little more composed shot Yuuri a sly smile while nudging his arm, “Sounds a little like your own fur baby potty training woes.” It did. Chris and Phichit had gone to adopt Yuuri’s dog with him a few years back. Learning how to get the puppy to use his pads or time his walks just right had been a messy challenge. Yuuri nodded silently in agreement as Chris continued with another question for Victor, “What breed was he?”

Victor beamed proudly over at the three men, “Standard poodle. My family are big fans of the breed, we’ve had them around for as long as I can remember.”

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat, “Poodles?!”

He tried to reel his excitement back in immediately, but it was too late. Victor had stopped mid-stride and spun on a heel on the gravel pathway, eyes wide with interest. “Wait, is your dog a poodle too? What’s its name? Color? How old?”

Rapid fire questions usually caused Yuuri to clam up and find a way out of the conversation. Unfortunately for him not only was this a favorite topic of Yuuri’s but despite the distance and two other humans he’d kept between them during the tour Victor was now practically on top of him, face lit up. Being so close to him again, the late morning sun warming Victor’s skin enough that his cologne wafted over on a light breeze, had Yuuri’s knees going weak. One glance at the area of neck under his jaw had Yuuri’s imagination going wild. What it would be like to get his lips on that soft spot, run his tongue over it and suck kisses down to his shoulder.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips, mouth opening with a far too breathy _“Victor”_ that caused heat to rush to his cheeks. Yuuri had to race to cover the way he’d practically moaned the name of their host, all thanks to his wandering perverted thoughts, especially when he saw the smile begin to drop from Victor’s own lips, gaze turning heavy. “H-he’s a toy poodle named Victor. Which sounds like a terribly weird coincidence now that I say it. I call him Vicchan mostly.”

Victor swallowed, the soft curve of his lips returning, “That’s a term of endearment? In Japanese, correct?” He asked.

“Mmm, yeah.” Yuuri scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He wished he hadn’t made things so awkward. Hopefully, this tour was almost done and he could hide in his room, or better yet, take a boat out onto the lake at the far end of the garden and toss the oars overboard, because he just remembered they had cocktails and dinner with the Prince later that evening. What had he done?!

“In Russian, we have something similar. My family and close friends usually call me Vitya.” Victor cleared his throat, “Well, all but my cousin—” Victor gasped as if he just remembered something. “That’s right, you have the same name as him!”

“Oh, that’s… odd.” Yuuri mumbled, hand rubbing his neck, unwilling to drop from where he’d felt his nervous blush develop. Chris and Phichit laughing about the fact that they each had someone in their lives with one another’s names did not help.

Victor’s wider smile returned, making Yuuri’s heart flutter regardless of how badly he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. “I wondered if you two would be anything alike, but you seem to be complete opposites. Not that names mean anything like that, of course. But he’s a bit of a spitfire, whereas you’re more… hmmm…” Victor tapped a finger over his lips in thought again.

“Too timid, a devastatingly beautiful skater and dancer with legs to kill that needs to get la— ah- ow, ow!”

Yuuri was not a violent person normally, but he wished more than anything that instead of pinching the back of Phichit’s arm he could have shoved him into a thorny rose bush. Chris chuckled, shaking his head at both of them, looking like he was trying to bite back his own urge to say something.

“You skate and dance? What style? For how long? Do you compete?” Here we go again. “Wow, likes poodles _and_ dances.” Victor whispered before being interrupted by a gentle buzzing. The Prince quickly pulled out a phone to silence it and glance at the screen before shoving it back into his pocket. Those blue eyes glanced back up at Yuuri, freezing him where he stood with a gentle look. “I have a little time before my business call, I um,” Victor hesitated, eyebrows knitting. “Would you like to join me for tea?” Then quickly added with a gesture to Phichit and Chris, “All of you, of course.”

Yuuri, too flustered to reply, let Chris do it for him, “We would be honored to join you.”

\----

How did a quick cup of tea back in the sitting room they started in turn into Yuuri’s most frustrating thirty minutes of his life? Since he was the third wheel in this he got stuck on the same couch as Victor, cemented in place, terrified to move in any way.

No matter how tight-lipped he’d tried to be Victor had a way of working Yuuri open. Maybe it was how unfairly handsome he was. Maybe it was that Victor was so personable and down to Earth for someone who was supposed to be Royalty that Yuuri couldn’t help himself. Maybe the tea was spiked. Yuuri did have a bad habit of saying and doing far too much when drunk, which was why he’d already planned on not drinking during the cocktails and dinner they had booked with Victor later. Okay maybe one glass of wine to ease his nerves, but that would be it. The last thing he wanted was to say or do something to offend the Prince, like let slip one of the numerous dirty thoughts Yuuri had been having of him all morning.

Things were already bad enough. “I can’t believe I told a Prince that I teach pole dancing.”

“And yoga.” Chris reminded him.

“In the buff,” Phichit added.

“That was one time!” Yuuri pulled a pillow over his face. “And I didn’t tell him, that was _you._ Horrible, traitorous, worst friend ever.” He grumbled into the plush material, cursing at himself as he noted the lack of Victor’s cologne.

“I did you a favor,” Phichit gently patted the pillow. “Anyone with eyes and half a brain could see how _both_ of you were drooling.”

“How he remained such a gentleman in our Yuuri’s presence is a testament to his upbringing, I’m sure,” Chris said from the other side of the room.

“You mean that about me, right? You wonder how _I_ stayed off my knees or out of his lap?” Yuuri cried. “I felt like such an animal around him, oh my god!” He curled onto his side, feeling the heat of being so close to Victor still lingering in his body.

“Yuuri, dear, you are far from such.” Chris tried to assure him, his weight dipping the mattress. “You were composed, almost too much, besides those wonderful tales you told him that alluded to just how flexible —” he paused to give a chef’s kiss “— you are.”

“And the entire time all I could think of was how badly I wanted to… oh my god! How am I going to survive tonight?!” Yuuri’s frustrations were building up, twisting his stomach into knots.

Phichit and Chris sighed, one of them patting the back of his hand that still gripped the pillow. “Listen,” Phichit started. “You’ve been single for so long and given how fucking hot that man is— what? I know you agree, Chris, I’m just voicing Yuuri’s inner long-lost lust demon.” Chris chuckled playfully, allowing Phichit to continue. “What I’m saying is, if you actually saw the way he was looking at you while you kept studying the pattern of the carpet you’d realize what a fucking shot you had with him.”

Yuuri tsched from where he hid.

“Phichit’s right. He may have been a gentleman but he’s also incredibly easy to read, he was not hiding it one bit.” Chris agreed. “While you explained the level of pole dancing you’re capable of to your cup of tea I could practically hear him singing Russia’s National Anthem to fight back an erection. Trust me, most men notice when another is going through a crisis like that.”

“It’s true, I see it with Chris every time he visits me at the rink.” Phichit’s voice was laced with playful teasing.

“Our place of work is too cold to risk that much blood loss to the other extremities, yet there you are, doing layback Ina Bauer's to get me going.”

“I know what they do to you.”

“Mmm, mon cher—”

“Please, can you not?” Yuuri whimpered. He was usually able to tune out their flirting, but not today. With a long sigh, Yuuri pulled the pillow from his face, adjusting his glasses. What was he supposed to do about tonight? About the rest of his stay here? All Yuuri could think about was all the dirty things he wanted to do with Victor, all the places he wanted to kiss him.

He groaned out another sigh as his friends laughed a little at his expense. “Why not take a chance, Yuuri? We know how much you dislike the idea of one night stands but you _actually_ find this guy attractive. That never happens with you. And he obviously wants some Katsuki red-light special.” Chris pep talked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

It was true he didn’t care for one night stands, mainly because he wanted a relationship, some kind of connection with someone before jumping into bed with them. But it was also true he hadn’t felt like this in _years_ towards anyone. Though there’s that pesky detail of the object of his affection’s lineage. “Yeah but… he’s not just a normal guy, you know?” Yuuri closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “A Prince, why the hell?” He whined. “This is just my luck.”

“Even luckier that he seems to be having the same sexual frustrations over you, my friend.” Phichit laughed. “Bang him, and bang him so good he crowns you King of His Highness’s Royal Ass.” Chris joined his boyfriend in laughter, musing over what the crown would look like, and if the scepter would be shaped like a dick.

“I hate both of you so much right now. Why am I friends with you?” Yuuri whimpered from where he lay as the other two stood up.

“Because we’re gonna wingman it up for you!” Phichit cheered, Yuuri’s ankles were suddenly being yanked on.

“Hey! Chris!” Yuuri protested, reaching his hands out to stop himself from being pulled to the edge of the bed.

“And help dress you.” His arms were then grabbed and Chris hauled Yuuri to his feet, Phichit coming up from behind to help push him back towards the tapestry hiding the secret passage in the corner. 

“And give you some eyeliner.”

“No, no, no, really it’s okay.” Yuuri dug his heels into the plush carpet, only slowing their progress towards the hidden door by a little bit. “I was going to just sit it out tonight anyway.”

“You would absolutely break his heart, chéri.” Chris pulled and Yuuri stiffened to try to keep from moving any further. When it was obvious he had no choice Chris turned and bent over and before Yuuri could react he was hauled up onto Chris’s shoulder.

Phichit beamed up at him from behind, a wide, downright evil smile despite the innocent batting of his mascaraed eyelashes. “Don’t break the Prince’s heart Yuuchan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the next chapter of this doesn't take as long to get out. I'm finally down to just working on [Move Your Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969226/chapters/27068301), [Yuuri!!! on Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838439/chapters/31825806) and this one, so fingers crossed I can get a decent rotation going on the three. :)
> 
> Any kudos, comments, subscriptions and bookmarks are always appreciated.
> 
> I also love getting notes and tweets, so please come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/viktorbunny) and [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos, comments etc are always appreciated! You can come chat on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ViktorBunny) or [Tumblr](https://viktorbunny.tumblr.com/) too. :)


End file.
